BlackIce Advent Calendar Prompts
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: 1. It is the first snow of the year and Jack has a surprise for Pitch. 2. The ugliest sweater ever given. 3. Jack's jealous. 4. Gingerbread. 5. Leather Pants and Uniforms. 6. Winter Art. 7. Coffee. 8. Mistletoe. 9. Tea. 10. Cider. 11. Lights. 12. Scarfs. 13. Frosting. 14. Snow. 15. Slipping on ice. 16. Fireplaces. 17. Festivals. 18. Makeup. 19. Ice Caves. 20. Candles. 21. Animals.
1. Chapter 1

BlackIce Advent Calendar Prompts:

December 1: The First Snow. The cold has swept through and Jack is doing what he does best, only this time he introduces a certain Nightmare King to the wonders of his craft.

The fire was warm and so was the aged wine that coated his tongue wonderfully. His fingertip played with the pages of the worn book in his lap as his golden eyes scanned the familiar page. Everything was thing was perfect until an annoying draft of chilled air found its way into his study. He growled in annoyance, but he was determined to ignore the nuisance. Though, that didn't last long.

It started off slow when the small frozen particles of water fell down on him, but it didn't stay that way. He was quickly covered in at least an inch of snow. His wine ruined and his book covered. It didn't help that he had to hear its _giggling_.

"_Frost_," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't toss you out and keep you out?" He glared, not in any particular direction. He refused to look at the boy, knowing he his anger would dissolve.

"Is that anyway to react to a gift?" Jack asked teasingly from above him. Pitch could only assume the boy was hanging from his light fixture again.

"You call this a gift?" Pitch said in distaste.

"Of course!" Jack replied as he glided down to the end of the couch where Pitch's feet where. "I thought I'd share the first snow of the year with you," says this time with a shy smile.

Pitch stared slightly wide eyed at the boy, making him fidget a bit, obviously unsure about what he did. He was shocked that Jack would even think about sharing something like this with him, but he was even more shocked at how it made him want to smile. He let out a sigh as he set his wine glass on the nearby side table and brushed the snow out of his book before closing it and setting it down on the table as well. He looks at Jack to see the boy looking down sadly.

"Pitch, I'm sorry. I didn't think this would upset you…I thought…"

Pitch moved over and grasped Jack's chin forcing him to look back up. "Jack, thank you," he whispered before kissing the tip of Jack's nose lightly. He pulls back just in time to see Jack's face flush red. A smile tugged at his lips and he allowed it. This was a much better way to spend the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: Ugly Sweaters.

"That Cossack has no taste…" Pitch muttered as he stared at the horrible sweater before him. It was a large, neon green, knitted sweater that had fluffy pink flamingos in Christmas hats with candy canes for legs. There were also more tacky decorations on the sweater, but the flamingos kept bringing back his attention.

"I don't think they're that bad," Jack's muffled voice came through a ridiculous blue sweater that he was trying to pull over his head. The only good thing that came with these sweaters was that it got Jack to take off that hoody of his.

"You're wearing dancing snowmen. At least yours has some sort of connection to you," he said as he watched sadly as Jack finally pull down the sweater, covering his pale, taunt stomach.

Jack smiled, practically lighting up the boogeyman's drawing room. "I don't know, I think it suits you."

"Oh? How does a flamingo suit me?" he said, feigning interest. He picked at the feathered boa around the collar of the sweater.

"You're both flamboyant," Jack smirked as he answered.

…

The silence was deafening. "Get out."

"What?" Jack mumbled shocked.

Pitch just glared ahead of him as he flicked his wrist, sending his shadows to shove Jack out of the room.

"Oh come on! It was funny!" Jack complained, partially laughing.

Pitch shot up and turned on Jack, growling intimidatingly at the boy. "It was not! And I'm not FLAMBOYANT!" His shadows twisted up around him making horrible creatures to show his anger.

Jack looked at him stunned by the outburst. Slowly, he started to clap while a smug grin formed on his face. "Not flamboyant at all."

Pitch sighed in defeat, sitting back down. He was stunned that Jack was able to twist him in such a way to prove a point. And easily at that. He felt cool arms wrapped around him, over his shoulders. Jack pressed a chilled cheek to his, now that he was no longer being pushed away by the shadows. "I hate you," Pitch mumbles.

He could feel Jack smile against his cheek. "I know. I love you too."

Pitch smiled and put a hand over Jack's.

"So…are you going to wear it?"

He just had to push his luck. "Get out."

He ended up wearing it, just to please the winter spirit.

The sweater is real people! Trust me. It is ugly!


	3. Chapter 3

December 3 Prompt: Snow Angels and Dark Devils  
Whether it's a fun thing to do in the snow or a wintry celestial being Jack is the person for the job, but he also has a lover who is nearly his complete opposite.

He glared darkly at the two from above. Why didn't he come to him instead? It was his element! Didn't Pitch believe in him? That thought stung. It stung more than Jack was willing to admit, but it didn't sting nearly as must as it did watching Pitch talk to another winter spirit about winter. Jack could easily answer all those questions. He knew he could, even if he didn't exactly hear everything they were say, he could. Why didn't Pitch see that?

He stayed in that tree well over an hour before Pitch and that woman separated ways. Jack couldn't begin to comprehend how happy he was not to hear that woman giggling at Pitch's jokes. Why didn't he joke with him? He was funny! He's the Guardian of fun! He's freaking hilarious!

"Are you going to stay up there all day?" a soothingly dark voice called out from below him.

Jack nearly fell out of the tree when Pitch called up at him. "Maybe," he shot back, pouting.

"Are you…Are you pouting, Frost?" Pitch said back, sounding a bit shocked.

"No!" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Pitch.

He could hear Pitch sigh in annoyance. "Get down here," he said calmly.

"Make me." He crosses his arms, trying to keep his eyes on the sky, but that did last when a dark tentacle wrapped itself around Jack's ankle and pulled him harshly down, making him face plant into the snow covering the forest floor.

He listened as Pitch slowly made his way over. "Now, tell me why you saw it fit to have watched me for the past thirty minutes."

"It's been an hour," Jack mumbled back.

"Jack, I've only been here for about half an hour," Pitch told him.

Jack never claimed to be good with time. "Yeah, well, you were off with some other winter spirit," he retorted as he sat up to glare at Pitch.

Pitch raised a hairless eyebrow. "And?"

"And…and whatever you need to know, you could have asked me!" Jack yelled. "Instead you were flirting with some snow lady!"

Pitch was silent as he watched him. Jack couldn't help but shift on his feet, still not used to being stared at. "You're jealous." At Pitch's words, he could feel his blood run cold.

"No I'm not," Jack automatically replied.

Pitch rolled his eyes and stepped towards Jack and Jack quickly moved back, clenching his staff tightly. "Then what are you?"

Jack's mind raced for an answer, but none of them sounded like a well thought out reply that didn't make him sound jealous. "What were you asking her?" he replied, cursing himself for still sounding like a jerk.

"Something I wouldn't be able to ask you," Pitch replied coolly.

He could feel his heart pump sharply. "What do you mean?" he whispered weakly.

"It means exactly how it sounds. I asked her something I wouldn't be able to ask you and still get the same results," Pitch told him.

Jack felt his heart finally sink at the thoughts that could be what Pitch could possibly be meaning. Tears started to brim in his eyes and he had to turn himself from Pitch's view. "I-I got to go…spread winter," he mumbled as he started floating up. He wanted to get out of there.

He heard another sigh from Pitch. He was doing that a lot tonight. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

"And why's that?" Jack bit out.

"You're winter duties are covered for the night," he put plainly.

"What?" Jack questioned shocked, forgetting completely about his tear filled eyes.

Pitch gave him a soft smirk. "That 'snow woman' is covering for you for the night."

"Why?" he asked, floating back to the ground. His heart was beating quicker without the unpleasant sting.

"Because I wanted to have you for myself tonight," Pitch told him as he walked over to Jack and encircled his arms around his waist.

Jack stared up at him amazed. "You could have just said that instead of making me think…"

"I didn't make you think anything, Frost," Pitch stated. "But I would have been a fool to allow such a thing as your jealousy to go un-teased." He smirks down at him, clearly showing that he had enjoyed toying with Jack.

"Ass," Jack mumbled before throwing his arms around Pitch's neck. He probably should have been angry at the boogeyman, but he was far too happy to be.

I can't believe I'm keeping up with this. Wow.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: Building a Gingerbread House  
Jack thinks it will be a fun thing to do, but Pitch is less than thrilled. Perhaps if Pitch can give it a little of his own flare, if you will, he wouldn't be so adverse to the activity.

Jack hummed happily as he worked on the gingerbread house in front of him. He was better at handling snow and ice, but he wasn't so bad with the frosting and stuff. At least it resembled at house…sort of. It'd probably look better with Pitch had agreed to help, but that man was being stubborn in not wanting anything to do with 'the Cossack's holiday' as he bluntly put it.

He turned back to the mess of a kitchen behind him and quickly looked for the sprinkles he planned to coat the top of the house with. He found them under the bowl he used to make frosting, which turned out horrible so he had to get some from North. He twisted off the lid to the sprinkles as was about to pour them on top of the house, only to notice a large part of the frosting was missing from the roof.

"What the…" He tried to think of what happened, that maybe he bumped into it, but that was until he heard a neigh come from the doorway. He shot a glare to the nightmare, knowing it was them. They all had a liking for sweet foods. "Get out of here," he shooed them off before he turned around to fix the frosting on the roof.

After the roof was fixed, he went to grab the sprinkles to find them missing. He grumbled as he started the search again. To his surprise, he found them under the same bowl as before. He sighed, grabbing the sprinkles and went back to the gingerbread house to find the other side missing a large portion of frosting. "Oh come on!"

A light chuckle came from behind him and Jack quickly turned around to see Pitch on the counter licking off a large mound of frosting from his finger. He had forgotten that Pitch had as big of a sweet tooth as the nightmares.

"You could have just asked," Jack mumbled, trying to keep back a smile.

Pitch laughed lightly at that. "And where would the fun in that be?" he said, smirking the entire time.

Jack shook his head, now smiling. "Are you going to help me finish it?"

"If by finish, you mean eat? Then yes."

Sorry about being late!


	5. Chapter 5

December 5 Prompt: Breaking Out the Winter Clothes  
For them both, but Jack especially, it would be more for fashion than practicality as neither of them are uncomfortable in the cold, but one or both may like wearing their spiffy winter coats and whatnot and flaunting them about. Perhaps Pitch could even get Jack to wear some fuzzy boots or something of the sort just to see what he looks like with shoes on.

Pitch sat back as he watched Jack raid his closet. It was filled with clothing he had collected over the years. There were silk robes from Japan and armors from England. He particularly liked a pair of leather chaps that were specially hidden- wait… no, Jack found them. And he was putting them on. And they were a bit too big for him, but he did look good.

Jack let out a girlish manly squeal before he ran to Pitch with a black bundle in his arms. "You have to wear this. Now." He stared up at Pitch with his blue eyes pleading him.

All Pitch could do was sigh and say, "Alright." He grabbed the clothing and went into the bathroom to change. It didn't take long for him to step out in an old styled military winter uniform. It was black, tightly stitched fabric with gold buttons running up the right side of his chest, across his shoulder, and up his neck. The cuffs and collar were fur lined and the top was tucked into a pair of form fitting pants with a golden buckled belt. He had shadow formed a pair of calf high military boots that the pants were neatly put into. All that were missing were the pair of gloves and hat that went with the outfit.

He looked for Jack to find the boy still digging through his closet. He didn't even notice that Pitch was done. "Jack?"

The boy jumped at the sound of his name and quickly turned to Pitch. Instantly, his eyes brightened as he looked over Pitch. "I knew that would look good on you!"

Pitch didn't bother pointing out that he wouldn't have kept it if it didn't look good on him. "Do you know where the gloves and hat are to the outfit?" he doubted Jack did. He even doubted he could find them when he looked at the disaster of what his closet had become.

"Ah…" Jack suddenly jumped back into the closet in a mad search for the items.

Pitch smirked and walked back over to the bed, sitting on it, and crossing his legs as he watch Jack scramble through the closet.

Jack let out a triumphed yell as he held up a hat from the pile of clothes he was buried under.

"No," Pitch said. It wasn't the hat.

Jack let out a frustrated groan, throwing the hat on the other side of the closet and continued his search. "You know, you could help me! It would make everything go by quicker!" he said as he wiggled himself back into the clothes pile.

"And deprive myself of the perfect position of admiring you ass clad in my pant?" Pitch said in fake horror. Jack looked up at him with a blush covering his cheeks. "I would be a fool!"

"Shut up," Jack grumbled, sticking his tongue out.

"Be careful, Frost. You'd better keep that tongue of yours in your mouth or someone may bite it," Pitch teased half truthfully.

Jack's tongue quickly slipped back into his mouth, but the glare he sent him showed clearly what he thought of Pitch's teasing. He went back to searching, now purposely throwing thing back at Pitch, nearly hitting him several time.

"Found them yet?" Pitch asked, tapping his fingers on the bed.

Jack growled. "No."

"You're taking forever."

Jack jumped out and glared hotly at Pitch. "Why don't you find them?" he yelled.

Pitch sighed and stood up. "Fine." He walked straight past Jack and into the closet and there they were, right on the self. He picked them up and smirked at Jack. The boy was practically fuming.

"How is that even fair?" he nearly screamed. Ice slowly formed on the floor. "I didn't even know what they looked like!"

Pitch slipped on the gloves, holding the hat in his mouth as he walked out of the closet. He takes the hat lightly in the palm of his hand and slips it on top of Jack's head as he walked by, shocking the boy slightly. "Does it matter, Jack? I thought you knew how to have a little, _fun_," he purred out as he looked over his shoulder at Jack.

"I know how to have fun," Jack insisted softly as he fingered the hat still on his head.

Pitch smirked. "Then show me."

Seconds later, Pitch was tackled to the bed by an energetic frost spirit.

Here is five! I'm catching up.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt:December 6: Winter at Night  
Nighttime during the winter months; when Pitch and Jack work together and allow their elements to become one.

Pitch looked up at the night sky as Jack flew around, bringing in the clouds from the north and littering the air with snow. It was beautiful, not that he would say that out loud. It would only lead to inflating the boy's already large ego, though he shouldn't be one to judge.

The ground below him was quickly being covered with a white dusting. He was sure that by morning the ground would be completely covered and the children of Burgess will be out of school for at least the next few days.

Jack flew down to Pitch's eye level with a smile bright as the snow. Pitch couldn't stop the small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Done?"

Jack pouts. "What? No good job or 'Wow Jack! I had no idea you can make so much snow!'" he complained.

Pitch raised a hairless eyebrow. "Am I supposed to?"

This made Jack look away in embarrassment. "It is the reason I brought you," he mumbled.

He was actually surprised the boy would admit such a thing. "Well, that explains why you were dragging me from the warmth of my home."

Jack grumbled in disappointment and looked ready to fly away, but Pitch was too quick in grabbing him and pulling him into the warmth of his embrace.

"You've done wonderfully, my little winter sprite," Pitch whispered into Jack's ear before resting his chin on Jack's shoulder.

A smile broke out on Jack's face as he puffed a bit in pride. "I am awesome, aren't I?"

Pitch chuckled softly. "I wouldn't go that far," he teased.

Jack chuckled as well. "You're just jealous old man."

"Really?" Pitch asked, bemused.

"Yep," Jack said as he moved more into the boogeyman's embrace. "You can't make art like I can," he continued prideful.

"You don't say." Pitch raised out a hand and nightmare sand formed down on the ground in the piling snow. The sand slowly started to take form as it rose up from a thick base that thinned as its height grew. Thin branches came from the trunk, forming into more branches as it stretched. Slowly it formed a tree. A deadly looking tree, but very beautiful. "Art."

Jack moved from Pitch's arms and moved down to inspect the 'art'. "It needs something…"

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "And that is?"

Jack reached out and touched one of the braches and a thin coating of ice formed on the twigs, making the intensity of the nightmare sand more so. He went over every single branch, adding the ice slowly and precisely before stepping back and nodding. "There."

Pitch moved down to Jack, walking around the tree with his arms behind his back as he looked closely at the tree. He hated to admit it, but Jack was right.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said as if reading Pitch's mind, which was happening more than the boogeyman liked. The boy wore a smug smirk.

Pitch smirked at the boy. "It means I'm right."

Jack looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" he asked as he flew over to Pitch.

"I remember saying 'what goes better than cold and dark'," he said smirking as he walked from Jack.

It took Jack a few moments before he flew over to him, obviously having remembered that particular conversation. "Well, you got me there, Pitch." Pitch smirked knowingly. "The one time you're right," Jack continued with an 'eat shit' grin.

Pitch's face dropped before he glared at Jack. This only made the boy laugh as he flew quickly away. Pitch smirked deadly as he slipped into the shadows, willing to chase the boy all night if he had too.

Sorry for the lateness!


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: December 7: Peppermint Candy  
A flavor of the season, and one sees it everywhere; with chocolate, in coffee, as peppermint puffs and candy canes, and, of course, the classic peppermint candy that can be bought all year round. Most people either enjoy it, or find it unappetizing, for it is quite strong. Jack isn't sure about Pitch's stance on it, but if he did like it, he could imagine him liking it with some dark chocolate as well.

I've been thinking about this one, and it will be and AU, coffee shop style. Enjoy.

Jack stared at the coffee machine and the ingredients around him. Mr. Black was going to be there any minute and he still hadn't figured out what to make the man. Of course he would drink whatever he made him, but he wanted to make it something special, something that he didn't have to force himself to drink to appease Jack.

"I can't see what you see in that man."

Jack looked over to see the tall Australian man looking at him with his arms crossed and disappointment clear in his green eyes. "And I hope you never do. I doubt I would win a fight against you and your muscles," he replied to Bunnymund.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Frost-bite. Just make sure you don't spend your entire time failing to flirt with that bloke instead of doing your job," he sighed, moving towards the sweets display case and moving around the items.

"I don't do that," Jack pouted. "And I don't fail at flirting. I'm an amazing flirt."

Bunnymund paused and looked up at him with a deadpanned look. "Last week, while you were handing Black his coffee, you nearly dumped it on the man from how bad your hands were shaking after he thanked you." Jack opened his mouth to comment, but Bunnymund held up his hand. "Wait, I'm not finished." Jack closed his mouth with a small glare. "You were also ignoring the growing line of customers while stumbling over your words to tell him what was in his coffee," Bunnymund finished with a smug smirk.

Jack flushed in embarrassment. "I was shaking from how cold it was," he lied. He was usually cool and collected with Pitch when giving him his coffee, but the man just had to go and call him by his first name and ruined all his hard work. Damn that handsome son of a bitch.

"Really?" Bunnymund said, not even in the least bit believing him.

"Yep and my flirting is the best. Pitch is all over me." Jack made himself sound more sure than he actually was. He knew that Pitch probably didn't even give him a second thought, but he wasn't going to let Bunny win.

"Uh-huh," Bunny just shook his head, amused.

"I'm the master at flirting. He's probably already madly in love with me," smiles as he says this.

"Who is in love with you?" a new voice came in.

Jack new that voice by the way it made his heart race. He quickly turned around to see Pitch standing there in his normal black suit and an amused look on his face. "Mr. Black!"

"Jackson." He gave him a small nod.

"What are you doing here?" Jack questioned, hoping he didn't over hear the conversation.

Pitch smirked. "What do I usually come here for?"

Jack blushed in realization. "Oops, sorry," he smiled embarrassed and quickly went to make Pitch his coffee. He had completely forgotten to think about Pitch's coffee because of Bunny. So, he kept it simple this time instead of making something that would only make Pitch have to force himself through drinking it. Once it was done, he quickly handed the cup to Pitch with a bright smile. "Here you go P-Mr. Black," Jack corrected himself.

Pitch grabbed the cup from him while handing him his card. "You know, I'd much prefer it if you called me Pitch like you had earlier," he said before sipping at his coffee.

Jack froze at his words. "W-what?" That meant Bunny…

A small hum came from Pitch as he pulled from his coffee, licking his lips a bit. "This is wonderful, Jack. This is by far one of my favorite drinks of yours," he said, completely ignoring Jack's question.

"I-it's just dark chocolate and mint coffee," he more or less whispered. He was terrified of what the man would do after hearing what Jack said.

"It is truly wonderful. I do hope you make it for me the next time I come in," Pitch continued the conversation, now looking at him. His golden eyes were filed with amusement.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, I'll make it," his mouth ran dry and he looked away, "next time."

"Good. And Jack?"

Jack looked up, a bit hopeful. "Yeah?"

"My car," Pitch said with a growing smirk.

Jack's face flushed again and he quickly returned Pitch's card. "Here." Held the card out.

Pitch reached out, grasping the card and Jack's hand along with it. He leaned down until he was just by Jack's ear. "I wouldn't mind being all over you, Jack," he whispered before pulling back. He gave Jack one last look before turning and leaving the coffee shop.

Jack barely noticed the slip of paper in this hand with Pitch's number while his heart thumbed wildly. He was sure it would burst out of his chest any second, probably after his ear stopped burning from how close Pitch was.

"I believe that bloke's flirting was better than yours," Bunny said as he came out the back with a large smirk.

Jack nodded weakly as he slid to the floor and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand with a giddy smile. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: December 8: Mistletoe  
Ah, mistletoe, a Holiday classic. Though if Pitch is going to let Jack kiss him under it he's going to make sure he gets actual mistletoe and not holly like he did last year.

Pitch walked out of his study and the first thing he noticed was mistletoe. It was everywhere. Nearly anywhere he would step he would be under the cursed plant. An annoyed frown found its way onto his face. "Jack!"

There was a cold wind before Jack arrived with a tacky Santa hat on, that was already frosting, and even more mistletoe hanging off his staff. "Yeah?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Care to explain?" Pitch said as he waved a hand at the mistletoe surrounding them.

Jack leaned against his staff with his smirk firmly in place. "You should be happy. This year I made sure it's mistletoe instead of holly," he proudly pointed out.

Pitch couldn't stop the amused smile forming onto his face. He remembered Jack's disappointment in learning that he had spent hours setting up the layer with holly instead of mistletoe. It was amusing to watch his face fall when Pitch denied him a kiss because of the mess up.

"And what makes you think I will partake in the Cossack's holiday?" Pitch questioned.

Jack finally frowned. "You will or I make sure you can't get any work done until you do," he threatened.

Pitch new from experience that Jack wasn't lying. The boy was proficient in keeping Pitch from his work, but he doubted that Jack wasn't going to go about this in a pleasurable sense. He let out exasperated and bent down, placing a light kiss on Jack's lips. "Is that good enough?" he whispered on Jack's cool lips.

A low hum back from Jack. "Nope."

Pitch frowned. "What do you mean by 'nope'?"

"There are still three hundred and sixty-four hanging mistletoes and you have to kiss me under each of them until I let you work," he stated.

Shock was evident on Pitch's face. "I'm surprised you can count that high."

Jack glared. "I'll make it where you have to do it every day."

Pitch snorted. "I would do that even without these…trinkets," he said in distaste at the hanging mistletoe.

A light blush formed on Jack's cheeks, but he smiled happily. "Just humor me."

Pitch sighed. "For you." He pulled Jack under another hanging plant and kissed him lightly and Jack let out a small giggle with grew the more Pitch kept pulling him under more and more mistletoe, though some of kisses weren't staying on the traditional lips.

Loving the reviews! Trying to do more of the fluff!


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: December 9: A Late Night Cup of Tea  
The winter time is always good for a nice warm beverage, especially in the evening hours. Despite the cold not really affecting either of them, they still enjoy it. Jack has become quite fond of hot chocolate.

Back to another AU. Is it the same as before? Possibly, but probably not.

Pitch started outside as the snow started to fall heavier. He probably should head home, but the warmth of the coffee shop and the tea he held tightly in his hands grounded him. He probably wasn't going to leave until there was enough snow to make walking more of a chore. He didn't want to go home…

"Hello grumpy."

Pitch nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned to look at the holder of such a deep voice and was surprised to see a young man had taken the seat across from him. The boy has shockingly white hair, possibly whiter teeth from the smile he was giving him, but surprisingly that wasn't what attracted his attention the most. It was those eyes. They were bluest eyes he had ever seen. How could anyone have such eyes?

He quickly directed his eyes back outside. He wasn't in the mood to make conversation with a stranger. No matter how handsome the stranger may be.

"So, what are you going out so late?" the young man tried again to get him to talk.

Pitch easily ignored him, but he couldn't ignore the sickly sweet smell coming from him. He glanced over and noticed the cup in front of him and grimaced, returning his attention back to the people hurrying home.

"Not a fan of hot chocolate?" the young man continued. "I personally love the stuff, but to each their own."

He could hear the young man drinking down the sweet drink. He wondered if he was trying to be purposely loud as he drank.

"Not much of a talker?" Still he continued. "That's alright. I've been known to talk enough for two people." The young man let out a small chuckle. It was deep, playful, and it made Pitch shiver slightly. He quickly reprimanded himself and made sure to keep himself from doing that again.

"I just got in here, but it looks like you've been here for a while. I need a pick me up after babysitting my friend's kids. She has so many! Personally, my favorite is Baby Tooth, but don't tell them that," he kept talking as if Pitch would be meeting these people. He didn't want to meet these people. He wanted a quiet evening.

"Before that, I was working with my uncle. He has a toyshop in town and since Christmas is around the corner, he's been really busy," he says with a sigh. "I told him he should as help from Bunny or even Sandy, but the man believes he can do everything by himself. If I wasn't family, I'm sure he wouldn't have me helping."

Pitch didn't know when, but know he was paying more attention to the boy speaking than to the outside world.

"Bunny would be great at helping him. He's good with doing things in a short period of time, even Sandy agreed, but still, he won't budge." He was silent after that. Pitch was surprised and somewhat wanted the boy to keep speaking. "So… Tall, dark, and handsome, you got a name?"

Pitch looked over just as the young man leaned forward on the table.

"I'm Jack, if you want to know," he kept going.

Pitch stayed silent and looked the boy in the eyes, hoping to unnerve him and possibly make him go away, but it only succeeded in making him think again on how stunning the young man's eyes were.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Pitch eyes widened slightly. He nearly thought he had said the words, but it wasn't his voice that whispered that. Pitch silently stared at the young man until the boy started to blush a bit. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Pitch beat him to it. "Pitch."

"Huh?" the boy looked confused.

"My name is Pitch. Pitch Black," he said.

The young man started to smile. "Pitch Black? That's," he didn't finish his sentence before laughing.

Pitch glared slightly.

"Sorry," he said between laughs. "It's not often I find names worse than mine."

Pitch raised a hairless eyebrow. "And that name would be?"

The boy smirked. "Jack Frost."

Pitch let out an amused snort.

"See! It's pretty bad, right?" the young man said with a laugh of his own.

He nodded. "Are you sure my name is worse?" he teased before he could stop himself.

This only make the boy smile more, if possible. "Well, maybe it's a tie."

Pitch smiled at the- No. Pitch smiled at Jack. It seemed that his night turning for the better.

Two in one day! I can't believe it!


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: December 10: Accidentally Getting into the Hard Cider  
Well perhaps it wasn't so much an accident as it was Jack didn't understand what 'hard cider' meant. Or perhaps he knew exactly what it meant and just wanted to get drunk and kind of silly with his favorite Nightmare King.

It was perfect. Jack was out with the nuances and Pitch had the night to himself. He couldn't think of a better way to spend it than a good book, a bottle of wine, and sitting in front of the fireplace. Having a snow sprite at his side would make it perfect, but that would defeat the purpose of having the night to himself.

He settled himself onto the couch before cracking open the book. He spent hours absorbed in the book before the door behind him slammed open, causing him to drop it and lose his place. A small cursed escaped his lips as he glared down at the fallen book. He slowly turned his head towards the door with an annoyed look to see a clearly drunk Jack. The boy barely had himself steadied with his staff clenched tightly in his hands. He had a large smile that stretched over his flushed cheeks.

"Hey," he slurred out. "Pitchy." He started to giggle as if he told a joke.

"Frost," Pitch mumbled back.

"Aw, don't be that way," Jack said as he drunkenly flew over, nearly dropping out of the air. "You know I like it BETter when you say my name." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's such a turn on," he forced out and dropped onto the other end of the couch before erupting in giggles again.

"Did you have fun, Jack?" Pitch said as he finally picked up his fallen book. Regrettably, a few of the pages bent in the fall.

"Yes!" Jack said as he threw his arms up in the air and slid off the couch.

Pitch watched him, a bit amused. "Uh-huh. I can see that." He grabbed his wine glass and took a sip. "So, what did those guardians give you to make you so…" Points at all of Jack.

Woo, I'm actually staying with this...so far.

Jack looked at him confused. "They gave me noffin. But…But I have some hard cider. It wasn't hard at all! It was so easy to drink!" he sounded absolutely shocked by this realization. He sat up and tried to get to his feet.

"That explains why you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Jack said, finally making it to his feet.

"Really?" Pitch said with mock interest.

"Yeah," Jack said as he swayed. "I'm not-" and then he fell flat on his face. "Okay, I may be drunk," his muffled voice came from the carpet.

Pitch chuckled at Jack's antics. He moved to his feet and bent down to pick up the fallen frost spirit. "I'm taking you to bed," he said when he had Jack fully in his arms.

Jack smiled lucidly up at him. "Yay! Sexy time!"

"Uh-huh," Pitch said just to appease Jack.

"I want…I want you to do that thing. That thing I like," he mumbled tiredly.

"Of course."

"And I want to be on top too. I got the moves," he started to laugh after that. He grabbed Pitch by his robes and pulled him up to Pitch's ear. "I'm going to make you scream," he tried to whisper, but failed. He only succeeded in sending alcohol rich breath up Pitch's nose.

"I bet you will," Pitch agreed. He was close to the bedroom.

Jack released his grip and curled up on Pitch's arms. "And…I'll do … do other things," he mumbled before yawning.

"Yes. Keep talking. You're making me so hot," Pitch said sarcastically.

Jack nodded weakly. His eyes were already shut. "I…I know I am."

Pitch smirked as he walked into the bedroom and Jack was finally asleep in his arms. "Well aren't you a fine date?" he teased as he tucked the boy into the bed. "You're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: December 11: Christmas Lights  
Beautiful lights are something people see often this time of year, and it's quite likely that Pitch and Jack have seen their share over the years. Perhaps even seeing some natural ones other than stars up in the darkened skies, and even Pitch cannot deny their beauty.

"What are we going up here?" Pitch grumbled after being on top of a building, facing the fields outside of the city. Strangely, even the humans were up on the rooftops.

"Shush. You'll see it soon," Jack said excitedly as he sat down on the edge of the building.

"I doubt it." Pitch was practically pouting as he sat next to Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You doubt nearly everything I get you to do, but you always end up liking it," he said with a suggestive smirk.

Pitch could feel a similar look pull at the corner of his lips. "Many of the things you pull into do turn out quite pleasurable," he commented as he thought about the night with melted chocolate. "Will this be the same?"

Jack had a light blush on his face. "Maybe," he mumbled, holding his staff close to himself.

Pitch smirked, enjoying the discoloration on his lover's cheeks. He let out a low chuckle and turned his attention to the fields. He wasn't sure why Jack wanted him to be here to stare at plan field, but he doubted he'd stay much longer if something didn't happen. He was getting annoyed with the dull roar of talking from the neighboring roofs. He couldn't make out what was being said, but that didn't make it any less annoying. After a few moments, the voices slowly silenced themselves and Jack clenched tightly to his arm.

"It's about to start!" he whispered loudly as he pointed to the fields.

Pitch turned his attention onto the fields just as a small flicker of light came from them. Slowly move came from the center before spiraling out and forming a circle that slowly shrink. _So this is what he wanted to see_, Pitch thought to himself as the small circle became a dot before exploding out in many lights.

He glanced at the boy at his side to see him staring at the lights with a wide childlike look upon his face. He couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his face as he turned back to the light, wrapping an arm around the boy's body. Jack relaxed into his side like usual and Pitch sighed content. He would sit through the lights for his sake.

The small thought didn't stop him from tensing when Christmas themes popped up on the field. He held a grimace on his face until the lights form something more agreeable, which happened to be snowflakes. He could have sworn Jack was laughing at him.

After the light show ended, Jack flew out from under Pitch's arm with the same wide smile as earlier. "Wasn't that great!" he yelled more than asked.

Pitch let out a small chuckle and nodded. "It was, love."

Jack barreled into his chest and hugged him tightly. "I knew you would enjoy it." He rubbed his face into the open part of Pitch's cloak, moving his cold cheek against Pitch's warm chest.

Pitch hummed in agreement. "I did…but there is something I would enjoy more." He had kept his voice as light as possible.

Jack looked up, innocence clear in his eyes. "There is?"

Pitch smirked slight, cause Jack to smirk.

"Tell me what I can do, My King," Jack purred.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt: December 12: Sharing a Scarf  
Jack has seen humans sharing scarfs as a romantic gesture and thought he would try it out with Pitch, though the Nightmare King isn't exactly the most thrilled over it. Or maybe he secretly is…

Jack looked at the dark scarf in his hand silently. He wasn't sure how to do this. He's seen humans sharing scarfs and they seemed fine with it. Some even seemed to really enjoy it. He really wanted to try it out, but no one seemed to be right for the job. Every one of the guardians looked like they already had really warm necks. It would be silly to have them wear it with him when they didn't need it. Well, he didn't need it earlier, but it wouldn't look bad since his neck was showing.

"Is there a reason you are in my closet, Frost?" a voice hissed behind him.

Jack jumped and turned to see Pitch glaring down at him. "Hey, Pitch!" he tried to make himself look as innocent as possible, but it only make Pitch glare more.

"You may have coming here for a few months, but that doesn't give you the right to rummage through my possessions." He looked extremely angry, causing Jack to look down at the floor.

Jack knew he was right. After the defeat, Jack had been coming to his lair often enough that Pitch would expect him on certain nights. They've even had tea, which was nice. He took a deep breath to calm himself to tell Pitch what he was trying to do, but as he looked up to meet Pitch's gaze he was distracted by Pitch's bare neck. His eyes widened and he pointed at Pitch's neck. "I need you neck!" he more or less yelled.

Pitch took a slight step back and looked warily at Jack. "I'm afraid to say that my neck is currently attached to me," he said.

Jack rolled his eyes and held up the scarf. "No, I need you to wear this with me."

Pitch looked aghast at him. "Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because we are friends."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Pitch hurriedly said.

Jack rolled his eyes again. "I've been in your home many times-"

"With or without my permission."

"You have given me tea-"

"I should have poisoned you when I had the chance."

"You haven't killed me-"

"A grave mistake that I will soon correct."

"And you haven't kicked me out."

"Recently. Though even if I tried you come right back," Pitch sighed.

"Damn right I would," Jack grinned.

"Language," Pitch hissed.

"Usually English," Jack grinned more.

Pitch sighed loudly and turned from him. "Do what you want, I don't care. I can't stand another minute of your foolishness," he said as he walked away.

"Good!" Jack flew over to Pitch and wrapped one end of the scarf onto the taller man. He was about to wrap the other end around himself when Pitch pulled away, taking the scarf with him.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"What I want! You said I could!" Jack yelled back.

Pitch growled. "You know what I meant you insufferable child."

Jack pouted before letting out a low whine. "Come on Pitch. I just want to share a scarf with you! You're the only want that can help me!" he pleaded as he tried to get on Pitch's good side with making him the only choice.

Pitch paused and looked at him quietly. "…What about your guardians?"

Jack quickly shakes his head. "They won't work." He gave his best puppy dog eyes look he could.

Pitch sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "If we are going to do this, I'd rather be sitting. I don't want you choking me because you decide to fly away when something gains your attention."

Jack grinned happily. "Awesome! Let go to your study then! It has the softest chairs." With that he flew to the study, not worrying if Pitch was following or not, because he knew he would. Once in the study, he sat down on the couch, waiting no so patiently for the boogeyman.

Pitch slowly stepped into the room and sat next to Jack. He grabbed the loose end of the scarf and slowly started to wrap it around Jack's neck. Jack was shocked by the closeness of the dangerous man, even more shocked by how gently he wrapped the scarf around him. When Pitch's thumb rubbed against his cheek he was sure his heart thundered loudly enough for Pitch to hear, but the man act as if he didn't hear a thing. When he pulled his hands away, Jack was automatically wishing they were back, but she could right out ask for Pitch to return his hands. All he could do was sit there silently next to Pitch.

As he sat there he glanced over at Pitch to see him staring at the low fire in the fireplace. He could see the flames dancing off his golden eyes. Jack slowly moved closer to get a better look and ended up right against the man.

Pitch's eye turned to him and slowly he turned his head with a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Ah," Jack voiced as he scrambled to think of something. "All the…All the human seemed to be closer to each other when doing this, so I wanted to do that too," he lied somewhat. He wanted to be closer, but it wasn't because of the humans. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was something that dealt with Pitch.

Pitch didn't seem like he fully believed Jack, but he didn't press it further either. His gaze turned back to the flame and he relaxed against the couch.

There was a deafening silence and Jack had to fill it after several long minutes. "Do you like it?"

"Like what?" Pitch muttered with his gaze still on the fire.

"The scarf thing," he muttered back.

Pitch was silent again. This time was more deafening than before. Jack watched him intently and the second Pitch looked over at him, with his eyes a blazed, he gasped. Pitch smirked slightly. "I do," he said barely above a whisper as he looked back to the flames.

A grin broke out on Jack's face and he relaxed against Pitch. "Good."


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: December 13: Baking Goodies  
At this time of year, making delicious foods is as common as buying gifts. But with Pitch's choice of clothing color, he's not exactly the most equipped for handling flour, sugar, and a bunch of other light colored ingredients. Jack, being the mischievous soul he is, may use that for his amusement.

Jack watched from the seats at the counter as the baker? Culinary artist? He wasn't sure the correct name for what this man did, but he did know his name. He doubted he would ever forget it. Pitch Black was an artist with his baked goods.

He made things that would have kept Jack coming back for that alone, but that wasn't the only reason he came back nearly every day to watch the man bake. Maybe it was the man's combed back black hair that made him want to run his fingers through it just to watch the man comb it back into place so he could do it all over again. It could be way the man bit his lip in concentration and how his eyes lit up in satisfaction at a completed creation. Maybe it was how he remembered his name from the first time Jack came in the shop and Tooth called out to him. Maybe it was that frosting smudge that laid on his high cheek bone that Jack just wanted to lick off. Maybe… All he knew was that none of these thoughts would ever reach Pitch Black's ears. He would die from embarrassment. He was sure the man already knew something was up with Jack coming in all the time, but he didn't want to lead him in the right way of his possible suspicions that would most likely end up with him being let down gently and never able to show his face again in the bakery. He just wanted to continue to watch this man as long as he could. He could live with that. He was sure of it.

The bell chimed, signaling a new customer and Pitch looked up from his work. His eyes had slid over to meet Jack's, causing his stomach to flip, much to his annoyance. One would have thought his stomach would have stopped by now. It's been months and just a glance from Pitch still sent his stomach in a fury of butterflies. Was he so cursed to be in love with such an untouchable man?

"Sanderson!" he heard Pitch's voice call to a stout man that came in once every one or two weeks. Jack was slightly jealous of the silent man in gold, but only of the closeness of how the two were. He would kill to have a real conversation with tall, dark, and handsome. All their conversations consisted mostly of what Jack wanted to order and a poor attempt, on Jack's part, to start up a conversation that didn't consist of stuttering. He didn't understand that either. Usually Jack could easily converse with anyone, but Pitch…

Sanderson nodded at Pitch with a wide smile and looked at Jack with the same smile and waved at him.

"Hey Sandy," Jack said with a smile in return.

The little man pulled out his phone and quickly started typing. As soon as he finished he held out his phone for Jack to read.

"Yeah, my sister's fine. She just got back from her friend's house," he replied. Sandy knew his little sister personally. He was her therapist for when Jack fell into the lake. They haven't talked for a while and when Sandy saw him in the bakery he wanted to know how she was doing. Jack was surprised that he even remembered his sister's name, much less about what happened to her. Whenever he comes in, he makes a point to ask up on her. Sandy was really a great guy.

Sandy put a thumb up with a smile before he started typing away on his phone.

He can even converse with Sandy! Someone who couldn't talk, but he can't talk with someone that could! What was wrong with him?! He glanced at Pitch to see the man wearing a frown and staring directly at him. For the first time ever, instead of butterflies, Jack's stomach and most likely his heart just dropped and whatever heat he had held in his body just drifted away. What did he do? Pitch had never given him just a look. He could have sworn there was a flash of jealousy in the man's eyes. Did he not want Jack talking to Sandy? Were they a couple? Maybe…maybe Pitch…Nah. He didn't want to start thinking like that.

Jack gazed at the two through the corner of his eye, not wanting to noticeably stare at them. By now, Pitch had already turned back to Sandy and they were talking. Well, Pitch was talking and Sandy was typing on his phone and showing Pitch whatever he would write.

Pitch's golden eyes moved over the screen and sighed. Sandy rolled eyes and started typing again. Pitch read over Sandy's shoulder and scoffed as the man typed. "You are losing you mind, Sanderson." Pitch then began to walk away and back to his latest creation.

Sandy huffed and followed Pitch, quickly typing out a new message. He held it up and Pitch read it. Pitch's attitude changed completely as he looked intrigued at the screen. This made Sandy smile. He took back the phone and started to type again before showing Pitch the message.

Pitch started to smirk as he read it. "You're much more devilish than I gave you credit for, Mansnooze," he spoke proudly. His eyes glinted mischievously at Sandy. The short man gave a soundless laugh.

Jack had no idea what they were talking about, but he wasn't sure he liked it. It didn't matter much, as Sandy was waving good bye to them both and heading out the door. "What was that about?" Jack found himself mumbling before he could stop himself.

Pitch looked over at him, a bit stunned, causing Jack to shrink into himself a bit.

"Sorry," he mumbled lowly.

Pitch sighed and shook his head. "No, I am sorry. I should have answered without staring at you as I did."

That had to be one of the longest sentences that he ever had directed at him from Pitch. Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, well, so…what was that about?"

Pitch smirked and started working with the frosting again. "He was…giving me some advice."

"You? Advice?" Jack questioned a bit shocked. "Don't get me wrong, but you don't seem like the sort of person in need of any advice. "

Pitch nodded. "In this case, I need it."

"So…what was the advice?" Jack persisted, feeling oddly brave in front of Pitch. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Jack quickly thought up an excuse to his personal question. "T-there may be a chance I'd need the same…one…"

A smirk made its place on Pitch's face. "I doubt it."

Jack sighed and nodded a bit put out. "I guess."

"Do forgive me for not telling you, but it is a bit personal. As an apology, how about you join me in finishing the decorations on this cake?" Pitch started. "I've seen how you've watched me. I'm sure you'd like to do this yourself."

Jack nodded. There was something he wanted to do and it wasn't the cake. His heart fluttered a bit at the thought of Pitch even noticing him in such a way, though his staring was not nearly as innocent as he was putting it. "Why?"

"Why what?" Pitch asked.

"Why are you trying so hard for my forgiveness?" Jack returned. Was there something more? Should he be getting his hopes up?

"You're one-well actually you are my most frequent customer. You nearly spend every day here. I'd hate to see that end," Pitch replied.

Jack frowned slightly at that. It was because he didn't want to lose business…

"Are you coming?" Pitch said.

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He got down from the stool and made his way behind the counter. He watched confused as Pitch passed him and to the door, flipping the open sign to closed. "What did you do that for?"

Pitch walked back towards him. "I thought it would be best to close now while the building is empty. It also gives us time to finish the cake without interruptions."

Jack would be lying if he'd say his heart didn't race at the words. He knew that Pitch didn't mean it how Jack wanted him too, but it was okay to pretend, right? "Sure!" he said a little too loudly. "Sounds good…" he muttered a bit embarrassed.

He swore he could hear a deep chuckle from the man as he made his way to the cake and lifted the tube of icing. "Want to try?" Pitch asked, holding it out to him.

"I don't want to mess the cake up," Jack said at the dark frosting, covered in a blue sheen that looked almost like ice.

Pitch shook his head. "You won't mess it up. Come here," he said as he grabbed wrist gently and pulled him over in front of him. Jack nearly jumped as Pitch's arms wrapped around his sides and his back pressed against Pitch's front. "Now, put your hands with mine," he said as he held out the tube with his hands placed correctly. Jack did as told and Pitch covered his hands with his own. Jack's heart was thumping loudly in his chest. If Pitch couldn't hear it, he was sure he could feel it.

Pitch moved their hands toward the cake. "Now," he spoke right next to Jack's ear. He could feel his hot breath against the shell of his ear. "You'll squeeze gently with your left hand as you control the frosting with your other hand." He demonstrated by squeezing Jack's hand gently and moving the nozzle lowly, creating tight swirls. Jack bit his lip at the feel of Pitch's hands moving him to do his will and at how Pitch was getting him to create something so gorgeous.

Pitch's hands slowly put control into Jack's hands and it nearly all Jack as he decorated. "Well-done, Jack," he praised.

Jack gasped at the slight purr that came at the end of the praise, causing himself to squeeze out a bit too much frosting. "Oops…" He moved from away from the cake in horror as he waited for Pitch to get angry with him and kick him out.

Pitch chuckled and reached out, gently scooping up the frosting, making it look like it was never there. "It's fine. The best part it messing up. You get to eat your mistakes," he said, causing Jack to smile a bit. To prove his point, Pitch put the frosting into his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Jack was sure he was making a show of it from how slow he was sucking his fingers.

"That explains why you're so skinny. You probably never make mistakes," Jack jested with a slight smirk.

Pitch laughed softly as he looked at him. "Would you like some?" he asked while holding the tube of icing.

Jack was about to say yes until he noticed that Pitch still had the smudge of frosting still on his cheek. Before he could even think about stopping himself, his finger moved up and swept across Pitch's cheek, taking the frosting with it. "Thanks, but I got some." With that he took the frosting into his mouth and hummed at the taste. It was delicious, but it probably would have been better if he had licked it off. He kept his eye closed as he savored it. He didn't want to deal with whatever reality he was probably about to face. He doubted he could play that off as friendly.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked up just before a warm hand cupped his cheek and equally warm lips were pressed against his. He gasped, it was Pitch. That was all the opening Pitch had needed before he pressed in his tongue and quickly deepened the kiss. Jack's hands found their way to Pitch's shirt and clenched tightly at the fabric, pulling him closer. Pitch moved even closer, pushing Jack up against table with the cake and moved his hands down his side.

The kiss was rushed, harsh, and tasted a lot like the frosting and it was nearly enough to make Jack pass out. He was partially happy when Pitch pulled back. He greedily gulped up the air around him. "Wow…"

There was a breathy laugh from Pitch. "This wasn't exactly how Sanderson's advice supposed to go, but I'm not complaining."

Jack paused before looking up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've been trying for weeks to get your attention, but if I knew that getting you to help me decorate a cake would get us this far, well I would have done this sooner," Pitch answered as he leaned forward with his hands on the table behind Jack, effectively cornering Jack. Not that Jack minded.

"Weeks?" he whispered shocked. It was nothing compared to his months, but he was surprised that he even liked him back, much less was able to hide it from Jack. He should have seen it.

"Weeks," Pitch confirmed. "I would try to start conversations with you, but you always seemed to be more willing to talk with Sanderson," he started to frown as he talked.

Jack's eyes widened. He saw a familiar spark in Pitch's eyes that were there earlier. He was jealous! He was jealous of…wow. He didn't expect that could even be possible. "Why didn't you just ask me on a date?"

Pitch sighed. "When we rarely talked already? Would that have seemed strange? I doubted you would have said yes anyways. You didn't seem much into me unless I was baking."

Jack stood there silently before laughing softly, which only grew louder. Life wasn't fair! This…This could have happened so much longer ago and he was so stupid!

Pitch frowned at Jack. "What's so fun?"

"This!" Jack said through his laughs.

"I don't find this funny," Pitch said darkly.

Jack automatically noticed his change in tone and calmed his laughter. "No. It's not this, this, but well this…"

Pitch gave him a bit of a confused look, but it mostly said for him to go on.

Jack took a deep breath. "Well, you're not the only one trying to get another's attentions. Our reasons were somewhat similar, but my time was so much longer."

"How much longer?" Pitch pressed as he moved in closer.

"About since the first time I came in…" he whispered sheepishly.

Pitch stayed silent for a few minutes before letting out a chuckle. "I'm guessing Sandy knew?"

Jack shrugged. "Probably."

Pitch sighed, amused. "That little bastard probably knew the entire time and was playing with us."

"I was jealous of him," Jack blurted out.

Pitch looked up a bit shocked. "You were?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah…he was able to talk to you while I still couldn't stop my…stuttering," he mumbled off the last bit.

Pitch let out another chuckle and shook his head. "Another thing we had in common. And for the same reasons as well…Are we truly this stupid?" he asked, thoroughly amused by it all.

Jack smirked. "Most likely."

"Well, I don't plan on being that stupid again," Pitch whispered as he leaned down, brushing his lips against Jack's.

Jack's hands found their back onto Pitch's shirt. "Good. Neither do I."

This time the kiss was slower and gentler, but it still tasted of frosting.

There is 25 chapters and I'll finish all of them. I have a few other chapters done, but they won't be in order if I post them on here right now. Sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt: December 14: Winter Wonderland  
After Jack is finished laying down a lovely coat of snow, he and Pitch enjoy admiring his handiwork. Pitch may or may not admit that; however, as he is a stubborn and prideful creature.

Pitch stared over the snow covered ground, knowing it was a sign that Frost had been around and it was probably best for him to disperse himself back into the shadows before the annoying frost child spotted him, but he couldn't take his eyes from the snow. It was laid beautifully over the grounds with the night sky as its background in the horizon. Even the cursed moon and its light enhanced how the snow looked, casting the shadows from the bare trees across its white, unmarked cover.

Without much warning, he trudged out into the snow, purposely destroying the work of Frost. It probably had taken the boy hours to complete this, but he couldn't stop the satisfied feel he got from destroying the snow. A possibly twisted grin formed on Pitch's face as he moved through the snow. He may have even let out a chuckle or two when he kicked up a particularly large patch a snow.

"You know, you're probably the only person I know that can make kicking snow look like so much fun," a voice called out from above, startling Pitch.

Pitch turned his head and looked up into the tree's to see Jack Frost perched on one of the branches. A smirk, joined with an amused look was on the boy's face. It was infuriating to say the least. "What do you want, Frost?" Pitch demanded more than asked.

"Oh," Jack said as he stood up and swooped down to a lower branch. "I was just flying by when I say a dark figure playing in my freshly fallen snow. I just thought I should check up on this 'stranger' since it was in the middle of the night."

"I wasn't playing, I was-" Pitch stopped himself from saying 'destroying your snow'. It wouldn't have only made him look a fool.

"Doing what?" Jack said intrigued.

Pitch glared up at him. "None of your business," he hissed back.

Jack gave a look similar to a pout. "Still an ass, I see."

"Still a brat," Pitch retorted. He then turned away from Jack and started walking away. A breeze came up from behind him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jack yelled until he was beside Pitch.

"Away from you," Pitch said as if it were not already obvious enough.

"Why don't you stay and chat?" Jack insisted.

Pitch stopped and looked at him as if he were crazy. "If you haven't noticed, we are enemies. Not chatting friends," Pitch spat before continuing to walk away.

"Oh come on! I'm bored and you don't look like you're doing anything!" Jack continued as he followed him.

Pitch turned around so quickly that they ended up nose to nose when Jack pulled himself to a stop. "I am not here to entertain you, boy," he growled. His shadows started to twitch around him and distort.

Jack flew back a few feet. Pitch could feel the nervousness pour off of him. "Well, I don't want you to entertain me…well I kind of do, but not like what you're thinking!" Jack said out hurriedly. "I just thought we'd hang…"

"They only way we'd 'hang' together is by the end of a rope. Preferably by our necks," Pitch replied coldly.

Jack made an audible gulp at that. "I can see you're not in the mood for company. Maybe I'll come by some other time. Still live in that hole?" he asked teasingly, trying to relax the situation.

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "By hole you mean my lair? Yes." He turned around and stomped away towards the darkest shadows.

"Alright! I'll come by soon!" Jack yelled.

"Oh yes, please do! I'll set out tea and cookies if you do," Pitch said completely sarcastically. You'd have to be a dull twit not to notice.

"Sounds good!"

And apparently Jack was that dull twit because that boy showed up not even a week later demanding tea and cookies. And didn't leave until he received them.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt: December 15: Slipping On Ice  
With snow, often comes ice, and Jack has made many people slip and slide on the slick stuff. Pitch has not yet been victim of it yet, but there are plenty more winters, and it would also be quite amusing if Jack was betrayed by his own element.

"Get back here Frost!" howled the angry voice of Bunnymund.

Jack let out a bought of laughter as he continued to run. Bunny was quick. He had no chance of out running him if he let up of even a second. The probable pounding he would probably endure later was worth it. Replacing everything in Bunny's fridge with carrots was completely worth it.

He ran around the corner, hoping to get to the shop before Bunny caught up, but he could feel his feet slipping out from underneath him.

"Jack!" was all he heard before a splitting pain came to the back of his head and he was out like a light.

He didn't know how long he was out, but he woke up to warm fingers moving through his hair. He let out a low moan, relaxing at the touches until they back and sent a pain spike through him. He sat up with a grunt of pain and held at his head, being careful where he touched.

"I would be careful, if I was you," a deep voice murmured.

"Yeah, well," Jack turned his head to tell off the man but stopped only to stare jaw slacked at the man. He was gorgeous. His golden eyes, sleek nose, brushed back hair…his cheek bones. "Hi," he mumbled out.

The man smirked, sending a thrill of excitement through Jack. "Hello. Do you mind telling me why you seemed that running over ice as a good idea?"

"Ah…" Jack voiced dumbly. He couldn't seem to say something, much less think of something to say.

"That was my fault, mate."

Jack looked up to see Bunny standing beside him. When did he get here? Did he notice how much of a fool he was making of himself.

"I was chasing him…" Bunnymund said sheepishly.

The man nodded and stood up from where he was kneeling beside Jack. "I would suggest watching where you stepped next time," he said to Jack. Jack could only nod back as he stared up at the man. "I believe he is fine, but it would be best to take him to the hospital to make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

Bunny nodded. "Thanks, mate." He leaned down and picked Jack back up to his feet. Jack stumbled forward, onto the man. He was surprised by the warmth he was caught in and couldn't stop the blush on his face as he was put back into a stand position by the man.

The man nodded with an amused look before he started walking away.

"Wait!" Jack called out. The man stopped and looked back at them a bit intrigued. "What's your name?" Jack found himself asking.

The man smirked again. "Pitchiner Kozmostis. But you can call me Pitch Black," the man said.

"I'm Jack," he quickly replied, his voice cracking slightly. "Jack Frost and this is Bunny."

"It's good to meet you, Jack," he said as he nodded at them both before he started walking away.

Jack watched the man leave. He marveled at how tall the man was as he looked at him, focusing on his assets. He almost whined when the man turned the corner.

"You like him," Bunny man said shocked.

"What?" Jack looked up, trying to keep himself from blushing.

"You like the block!" Bunny laughed slightly while looking at Jack amazed.

"I don't!" Jack lied, embarrassed as he shoved his hands in his hoodie's pocket. He was stunned to find a hard piece of paper in there. He pulled it out to see it was a business card with Kozmostis Pitchiner printed clearly on it with a phone number.

"And you're clearly not the only one," Bunny teased, as he looked over his shoulder.

Jack smiled. "Let me borrow your phone."

"What? No!"


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt: December 16: In Front of the Fireplace  
Pitch enjoys warming up every now and again, and of course that isn't really Jack's cup of tea, but he will brave the fire if for no other reason than Pitch's sake. And though Pitch will not admit it, he is appreciative of that.

Jack watched from the doorway as Pitch sat in front of the fire with a blanket tightly wrapped around him. He felt horrible. It was his fault Pitch was freezing. If he had just made sure the ice wasn't thin, then Pitch wouldn't have fallen through. He remembered how it felt falling through the ice. He knew how freezing cold it was. He never really warmed up, but there were a few time he had. He blushed lightly as recent thoughts of the boogeyman's bedroom came to mind. He quickly pushed the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time for them. He had Pitch to think about and he doubted the man wanted to have sex. Jack just wished he knew what to do to get the man out of his sour mood.

Instead of thinking too much on it, Jack just did the first thing that came to mind. He placed his staff by the door frame and walked towards Pitch. The closer he got the more uncomfortably warm he got. He stepped in front of Pitch, causing the man to look up at him. He clearly wanted to know what Jack was doing, but Jack didn't bother saying anything as he kneeled down and crawled into the boogeyman's lap. He wrapped the blanket covered arms around himself and snuggled against the still warming body.

"You're cold," Pitch murmured. Jack could feel his voice vibrate into his back.

"Would you like me to move?" Jack asked back, worried about the answer.

He didn't need an answer as Pitch pulled him closer to him and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "No," he said simply.

Jack smiled softly and relaxed into the hold. He didn't mind the heat nearly as much now.


	17. Chapter 17

Prompt: December 17: The Winter Fair  
At this time of the year there are many festivals and things of the like going on and it is likely that Jack has dragged Pitch along to at least one or two of them.

Pitch cursed that he ever decided to wear this damned scarf. Jack had decided that he was going to use the scarf as a device to drag him unwillingly, mind you, into Burgess's festival for the winter season. If he knew the name of the festival, he would have cursed it as well. Actually, he probably still should. It didn't matter if he knew the name or not. He knew what he was cursing and it was this damned place. He'd rather be anywhere else.

"It was either here or North's party," a voice drew him from his thoughts. He looked down to see Jack smiling up at him cheekily.

Strike that. He'd rather be here than North's, but this was almost as bad. "I doubt you won't drag me to that man's horrific party since it is not until next week," he said with a glare at Jack. "Being here has nothing to do with that party." He knew he'd have to go to North's party. He was forced to every year by Sanderson and now Jack. The festival was newly added to things Jack was going to force him in. The boy just had to hear of it from that damn woman. Toothina will have an ear full the next time he saw her.

Jack hummed in agreement. "You're right. You're going to both." He smiled again and released Pitch's scarf in exchange for his hand. "But I'm going to make sure you like it."

"The only way I'm going to like it is if we're having sex," Pitch said coolly, causing Jack to turn a bright shade of red.

Jack tried to glare up at him, but it looked more like a pout to Pitch. "If you keep misbehaving, I'll-"

"Punish me?" Pitch teased.

"Y-Wait! What? No!" Jack yelled flustered.

Pitch chuckled.

Jack grumbled something obscene. "I hate you," he said with the same pouting glare.

Pitch smirked and leaned down, laying a kiss on the blond's forehead. "And I you."

Jack smiled and tugged at his hand. "Come on, let's go. I heard the festival has a snowball fight competition!"

"Oh joy," Pitch mumbled as he let Jack pull him along.

"I also heard they had some sort of deep fried cheesecake," Jack said with a sly tone.

Pitch tensed at the words, only causing Jack to snicker. The boy knew how to play his weakness. He had a sweet tooth, much to Toothina's distain. It didn't matter on what kind of sweet. "I suggest we head there first if you want me to stay," Pitch said completely serious.

Jack let out a loud laugh and tugged him fast. "Of course!"

Pitch was sure he could stand the festival if he had something sweet to eat. That's how he survived North's parties.


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt: December 18: Breaking Into North's Workshop  
Jack has always been a mischievous soul, from trying to bust in to North's workshop to perhaps even messing with the Yeti's toys, which does not make North or the yeti very pleased. Pitch goes along with it because he enjoys seeing North getting all worked up and wants to be in on the action.

"I can understand why you are on the naughty list now," Pitch mumbled as he watched Jack paint over North's sleeping face.

Jack smiled up at him. "You should have been here when I dyed the yetis' fur," he whispered.

Pitch started to wish he was actually there for that, but at least he was here to watch Jack paint that idiot Cossack's face. The saint looked much like, please pardon his language, a painted whore with all the paint. Jack was a bit too good as this.

As if sensing Pitch's thought, Jack spoke up again. "I learned this from Sophie," he said as if it answered everything. And in a way, it did. "I've been wanting to do this for a while, but I've never been able to get this far."

He was obviously hinting at the yetis. "I'm glad to be of some service…"

Jack finished. "Alright. Let's finish this."

Pitch nodded. He grabbed Jack and took him through the shadows as he made of North's creations fall to the floor, shattering. It was loud enough to make the old man wake with a start. He looked around in a panic before noticing the shattered ice and sighing dramatically.

Pitch smirked and took Jack to the main room. They had a show to watch.

X

North barely had time to wake up, much less to go back to sleep when Phil pushed open the door and started to speak, but slowly trailed off with a stunned look.

"What?" North said exasperated.

Phil slowly started to laugh while shaking his head as he walked away. He gave a weak sign to follow him. North sighed and followed Phil, not understanding what was going through the yeti's head. He was led through the workshop and gain many similar looks of shock from the other yetis and elves that all ended up in laughter. He didn't understand. Maybe he still had cookies in his beard. He looked down to make sure, but this only made the laughter louder.

Finally Phil had taken him to where he could clearly see Jack and Pitch. "Ah! Friends! How are you?" he asked happily. Maybe now he could get some answers. His smile fell when Jack and even Pitch started to laugh. "What? What is it that is making laughter?" he questioned, now getting a bit angry.

"Your-your face!" Jack laughed out.

"Wha…" He motioned for a mirror and as soon as it was brought to him he could see the disaster on his face. He had bright blue covering his eye lids, even brighter pink coloring over his lips, and a red rogue color over his cheeks. He didn't understand. All he could do was stare at his reflection jaw slacked. His eyes ran over his face before catching at the top of his forehead, in small letters, was a signature. _Jack_. "Jack…" It slowly sunk in. "Jack. JACK!"

Jack jumped into the air and started to fly away quickly, laughing the entire time. Pitch had already disappeared into the shadows.

"You are on Naughty list!"


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt: December 19: In An Ice Cave  
Exploring ice caves or even just taking in their beauty is something both Jack and Pitch have in common, for the caves are a perfect combination of their elements, ice/frost and darkness.

"Okay, Pitch! This isn't funny anymore!" Jack called out as he floated through the caverns.

Pitch's off echoed voice came back at him. "But Jack! This is fun to me." A low chuckle came after his words.

Jack let out a sound of frustration as he continued to navigate himself through the ice stalactites and stalagmites. He was glad for the glow at the end of his staff. It would have been much harder to get around in the darkness after Pitch took him here. "I'm the guardian of fun! I should know what fun is and this is not it!"

"It seems you're not a fun as your title suggests," Pitch teased. "Maybe it should be more like 'guardian of fun only when it suits him'."

"Now you're just being an ass," Jack grumbled as he nearly ran into a stalactite…or stalagmite? He actually had no idea which was which. Did it matter? Probably not.

"Come now, Jack," Pitch's voice came from behind him. "I thought you were into games."

"Games?" Jack muttered warily.

"Yes. Games."

"And what kind of came is this?" Jack said as he searched the shadows.

"…I thought it was obvious," Pitch sighed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, let's pretend I'm stupid."

"That's not hard to do," came a quick reply, but before Jack could respond, Pitch was talking again. "It's a game of hide and seek."

Jack straightened at those words. "Hide and seek? I'm really good at that game."

"Really? You seem pretty horrible at it considering you haven't even came close to finding me this entire time."

Jack raised his middle finger.

"Naughty, naughty Jack." A low chuckle came again.

"Well I do have the record of being on the naughty list," Jack said proudly as he searched the shadows, looking for anything that would give Pitch away. He knew the shadow man better than anyone. He should be able to find him.

"I can see why."

Jack shivered at the sultry tone. "You would…" Shadows twisted at the corner of his eye.

"It makes me wonder if North can really see everything a child does at any time," he mused. "You'd surely never be allowed back on the nice list if he saw the things you want me to do to you."

Jack blushed heavily. "You don't seem to complain doing them."

"Why would I?" came his voice from the right. "I'm defiantly not on the nice list."

Jack turned with the glowing end of his staff pointed directed at Pitch's chest. "You should be punished then," he smirked. He felt like it was a bit easy to find Pitch, but he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

Pitch smirked back, his golden eyes glowing. "Then punish me."


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt: December 20: A Candle Lit at Dusk  
Candles give off a lovely ambiance, something Pitch enjoys. Jack likes smelling all the different scents, but could do without the fire. Still though, he'd rather have some candles lit than a roaring fireplace. Been there, done that.

(I think this shall be a hot dad style AU...Hehehehe. Forgive me. Or not. Really not my problem if you do or don't.)

Jack's eyes followed the older man closely. He barely paid attention to the others around him. His focus was on the man as he moved through the living room setting out candles and flash lights. He could understand the irritation. He had a house filled with people for his daughter's birthday party and with a sudden storm the house's power was cut. And to add to that, it was a unanimous decision to stay until the storm calmed. Much to Jack's joy to spend a little more time with him, but he didn't like seeing the man stressed as he was. The man looked so much better smirking or with that rare smile he occasionally shows, but that usually was to his daughter. Sometimes it was directed at others, even a few times a Jack, but that only happened the first time they met. He probably should have asked the man out before he realized that North was his father and that Jack was just starting college.

When Pitch left the room and into the disconnected kitchen, he slipped from his father's side on the couch and followed him. Jack could see the top of Pitch's hair from behind the counter. He had to lean over the counter to see him kneeling in front of a lower cabinet, digging through the opening. "Hey, need any help?" he asked with an impish smile.

Pitch looked up, not even startled. His golden eyes locked with Jack's blue eyes, causing electric shock to course through him. Jack was glad it was dim in the room from the candle light. There was no way he could be able to see the way his face heated up.

Pitch gave a soft smile. "Sure, thanks, Jack."

Now Jack was sure the man would be able to see the blush on his face. "No prob!" his voice squeaked, making him wince in embarrassment. "What do you need me to do?"

Pitch sighed and stood to full height. Damn he was tall. "Could you bring some of the candles into the living room and light them?" he asked with the same soft smile. The same one. Jack barely noticed the candles that scattered over the counter.

He could have been asking Jack to murder everyone in the living room and he was sure he would have at that moment. "Yeah, sure." He pushed a pack of matches in his pocket and gathered up some candles before he went into the living room. He set them up on the coffee table and mantle before walking around to light them all, lighting up the room even more.

"Jack? Where do you go?" his father, North, asked. He and Bunny must have stopped arguing long enough for him to notice he was gone.

"I'm helping Mr. Black," Jack told him.

North nodded. "Good! That is kind of you."

Jack smiled at his father and nodded.

"I doubt that's all he's doing," Bunny said with a smirk.

North looked at him confused while Jack glanced at him horrified. "What do you mean?" North asked.

"Your kid's been after-"

"Shut it kangaroo," Jack hissed as he cut the grown man off.

He expected Bunny to get into an agreement with him about him not being a kangaroo, but much to his annoyance, it only seemed to edge the man on. "Pitch," Bunny finished.

"What do you mean 'after'?" North said with narrowed eyes.

"Your son's crushin' on an old man," Bunny answered with eat shit grin directed at Jack. "Been for LONG time. Probably flirting in there."

"I'm going to kill you!" Jack yelled with his hands out threatening like he was going to strangle Bunnymund.

North looked flabbergasted at this. "Jack?...PITCH?"

"Yes? I'm right here. You don't have to yell," a grumble came from the doorway. There stood Pitch with a tray of drinks.

Jack panicked, wondering what Pitch could have heard. Bunny was laughing beside him and his father looked torn between yelling at Pitch and hitting Bunny.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" Jack asked weakly. It was absolute silence was everyone in the room waited for his answer.

"Hear what? North yell?" Pitch asked confused.

"No, daddy!" Seraphine yelled from her spot amongst her friends. "Did you hear that Jack has a crush on you?"

Jack had never wanted to harm a child before and right now he was seriously rethinking his life choices in ever making that as one of his morals.

"Jack…" Pitch mumbled. He was obviously shocked by the wide eyed look he gave.

Jack recognized that tone as the break up voice. He's heard it enough that he knew he wouldn't want to hear what Pitch was about to say. He quickly started to move towards the door to get out of there as quickly as possible as he kept his head down. He didn't want to see the looks he was sure he'd receive. Unfortunately this only caused him blindly run into Pitch. They both tumbled to the ground along with the drinks, coating them both in the sticky substance.

Jack panicky moved away, barely even thinking about how he was just over Pitch in a compromising way. "Sorry," he mumbled embarrassed, wanting to disappear right at that moment.

Suddenly he heard laughter. It was deep and rich. It had a throating quality that sent shivers down Jack's spine. Jack looked up slowly to see it was Pitch laughing as he was supported on his elbows. He wasn't the only one in awe at the laughing man. Soon the other's joined in and Jack let a small smile as his embarrassment disappeared.

Pitch moved to his feet, still chuckling. "Seraphine, dear. Would you please clean up this mess while I take Jack to get changed into something not so, sticky?"

"Yes daddy!" Seraphine said as she stood up and went to grab something to wipe up the mess.

Pitch turned to Jack and held out his hand. Jack hesitantly grabbed it and he was amazed at how easily Pitch pulled him to his feet. "Come on. I'm sure I have something that'll fit you," he said before heading towards the stairs.

"Ah, yeah…" Jack mumbled as he quickly followed. He kept close behind Pitch and barely noticed where they were heading until Pitch had led him into his room. Jack's heart skipped a beat before racing loudly. It was barely lit by the small candle next to the bed. It smelled like…honeysuckle? That is not was he expected. All in all, it would be considered romantic from how the room looked if it wasn't for them being covered in cold, sticky stuff and that his feelings for Pitch were announced by the man's daughter.

Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed that Pitch had walked over with a rag and a set of clothes. "These should fit," he said.

Jack jumped and nodded as he took the things. "Thanks. Really," he said with a weak smile.

"No problem…you know, you shouldn't worry yourself over what Sera said. She's only a child. I'm sure she doesn't realize you don't have those sort of feelings for me," Pitch said consoling as he pat his shoulder gently. He turned from Jack and started to pull out clothes from the closet.

Jack knew Pitch was trying to be kind and all, but it still hurt to hear that. It felt like Pitch was disregarding his feelings, even though he wasn't. Not purposely anyways. He stared hard at the floor, fighting internally with himself. "What if…what if she wasn't wrong?" Jack mumbled as he absentmindedly started removing his hoodie and undershirt.

"Huh?"

Jack looked up and was about to repeat himself when he saw Pitch was already shirtless. His mouth ran dry and his mind blank. It wasn't fair to see a man with a daughter that had better abs than Jack ever thought of having. He quickly adverted his eyes before Pitch noticed him staring.

Pitch looked at him confused before a look of realization came upon him. "Would you rather me dress in the bathroom?" he asked with a small chuckle.

_I'd rather you naked and on the bed with me about to ride you_, is what he would like to say, but he doubted he had the courage to say that.

There was a small intake of air and Jack looked over to see Pitch staring at him wide eyed and with his mouth dropped. "Shit." Of all the things that Jack had to accidently say out loud, it had to be this! He had two choices, stay and face Pitch and maybe talk this out or run like hell.

"Jack…what you just said," Pitch actually stumbled over his words. He looked at him confused before darting his eyes away and what could be called a blush started to form on his face.

Jack had never seen the man like this, but he could stay there to watch him. With Pitch not watching him, he sprinted towards the door, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. Right before grabbing the doorknob he was grabbed from behind and pulled to the warm, smooth front of Pitch.

"Jack listen," he somewhat demanded.

Jack shook his head. "No. I don't want to hear it." He wanted to struggle and get out of Pitch's arms, but it felt so nice to be held by him. He couldn't bring himself to move.

Pitch sighed aggravated. "You don't even know what I want to say."

"You're going to let me off easy," Jack mumbled as he bowed his head with his eyes clenched shut. He wanted to cry. This was too embarrassing. He shifted in the arms.

"Is that what you want?" Pitch asked calmly, stilling Jack.

Jack was silent for a moment. "No."

"Then what do you want?"

What did he want? The answer was clear. He wanted Pitch, but there was no way he could say that.

"What do you want, Jack?" Pitch said, his tone even lower as his breath grazed his ear.

Jack gasped and stood ramrod straight.

"Answer me, Jack," Pitch whispered with his lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "I need to know."

"I-I-"

There was a knock on the door, causing Jack to jump out of Pitch's arms. The older man sighed and walked over to the door, opening it. "Yes, Sera?" he said strained.

"Baby wants to know if I can spend the night tomorrow," she said with large pleading eyes.

Pitch smiled. "Of course sweetie. Now, go back downstairs. We'll be right behind you."

"Okay!" With that Seraphine ran from the door and down the stairs. They could hear her telling the others that she would be able to spend the night.

Pitch turned around and pulled on the clean shirt he got out of the closet before turning back to the door. "I expect your answer tomorrow night when you come over, Jack," Pitch said as he looked over his should at him. His smile was light, but his eyes held dark promises that made Jack's knees weak.

"Yeah," Jack forced out of his now dry mouth.

"Good," Pitch said before leaving the room.

Jack listened to Pitch's footsteps as the man walked out of earshot. "Oh. My. God." He slumped to the floor in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. What was he going to tell Pitch tomorrow? Better yet, how was he going to sneak out? "I wonder if Jamie will help me?" Jack mused before an ecstatic chuckle came from him. He wanted to shout out that he did it, but the others would hear him.

With a wide smile, he pulled on the clothes Pitch gave him and ran downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt: December 21: Arctic Animals  
In this 300 years of isolation, Jack has made friends with many of the animals that share his element. Now that he has a companion, he wishes to introduce him to his furry friends. Or perhaps Jack's just a plush animal enthusiast.

"What is THIS?" Pitch forced out.

Jack smiled proudly and waved an arm at his bed. "This. This is my stuffed animal polar bear collection!"

It was more like an army of the polar bear creations. They covered the bed, the shelves, the dresser, and were even in the corners of the room. He wouldn't doubt there were even some stacked in the boy's closet. "You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered, somewhat in disgust.

A pout pulled on Jack's face, making him look greatly adorable, but Pitch knew it wasn't a look that would end up with him sleeping alone. "What do you mean?"

Pitch let out a hesitant laugh. "I mean they are lovely, sweetheart."

Jack smirked with a knowing look. "Good, I'd hate to see you on the couch," he practically purred as he stretched up, hooking his arms around the back of Pitch's neck.

Pitch smirked back and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "I wouldn't enjoy it that much as well," he whispered as he leaned down to Jack's lips. He brushed his against them lightly before Jack jumped up, capturing his lips fully. Pitch chuckled and pulled back enough to speak. "Impatient, are we?" he teased.

"I've never really been the patient type," he replied with a nip at his bottom lip.

Pitch let out a low growl and pushed Jack back onto the bed and crawled up over him. He leaned down to kiss the boy and that was when he felt it. Their eyes…they were staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably over Jack.

Jack looked up at him worriedly. "Pitch? Pitch, what's wrong?"

He glared at the offending creatures in frustration. "I will not do anything with those _creatures_ watching," he hissed.

"…Pitch, you know they're not real, right?" Jack whispered, still worried.

Pitch looked at him quickly and in such a harsh way that it caused Jack to flinch. "I know that," he growled. "But…" He looked back up at the stuffed animals warily.

Jack sighed. "I'm really not going to get laid. Am I?"


	22. Chapter 22

Prompt: December 22: Christmas Caroling  
Jack really isn't one for public singing, but he enjoys listening to the carolers around Burgess. For him; however, he likes giving Pitch his own little music show, Pitch says Jack needs to, at least, get some voice lessons.

Pitch grated his teeth as he listened to Jack sing. He tried to focus only on the boy dancing, but it was becoming much harder as time passed. His voice was completely out of range and sounded remarkably like crow. How the boy couldn't hear his own singing, he would never know.

Jack slowly came to a stop in his singing with a bright smile. "So, did you like it?"

Pitch contemplated on telling the truth, but he was so much better at lying. "It was wonderful."

"Really?" Jack asked elated.

Pitch nodded. The ringing in his ears from Jack's singing was slowly dulling. "Yes."

Jack was practically bursting at the seams. "I got to go tell Jamie I'll join them for caroling! I was so worried I wouldn't be able to sing with them, but!" He let out a happy filled laugh and flew up into the air. "I'll be back! Don't wait up!" he yelled as he flew out of the room.

A feeling of dread filled Pitch. Jack was sure to find out he had lied. He sighed and stood up. He was going to have to find a deep, dark place to hide for a few weeks while Jack cools off, figuratively of course.


	23. Chapter 23

Prompt: December 23: Little Cabin in the Snow  
Yet another place to get away from it all Jack and Pitch enjoy their time in a nice secluded cabin. They don't get much time to rest, but when they do, they enjoy isolating themselves away, from the hustle and bustle that is their world. (Though Jack can get a little carried away with the snow.)

Jack fallowed the darkly clothed man closely as the trudged through the snow covered ground. He knew the man was lost. And he wanted to help him, but the man couldn't see him. Sadly, he also knew the man would most likely no make it. It was approaching night fall quickly and the man was already on his last bits of energy. He wasn't sure how long the man had been walking before Jack found him, but he did know that he was walking for what was coming close to five hours. There was also an incoming blizzard that Jack has been keeping at bay nearly the entire time, but he too was coming close to his limits.

The man suddenly collapsed and fell into the deepening snow. "Come on, old man! You can't give up!" Jack yelled, still knowing the man wouldn't be able to hear him. He knelt next to the man and put his hand over his back, not touching him, but close enough that he could trick himself in believing he could touch the man.

Much to his joy the man was forcing himself back to his feet. "Good! Good! Good! You can do it! I'm sure there is someone around here that will help you!" He knew there was no one. There isn't anyone foolish enough to be out in this kind of weather, well, except for this man. "You keep walking," Jack said as he floated back up into the air. "I'm going to find or a cave or somewhere to rest!" He shot off into the air in record speed. He had to find somewhere for the man. It he doesn't, he will surely die from the cold…but even if he does find somewhere he'd probably die anyways. Jack shook his head of such dark thoughts and continued to fly.

He nearly cried in joy when he eventually found a small cabin. He gave a small cheer as he flew back to where he left the man, but was worried when he couldn't find him right away. Actually, he couldn't find him at all. There was no way for the man to be able to get that far, even if he had abnormally long legs. The snow started to fall heavier and it became harder to see. "Hey old man! Where are you?" he yelled, the wind howling with him. He wasn't expecting an answer until he heard a low grunt. It sounded like the man.

Jack followed the sound and found a large lump in the snow. A horrified gasp escaped Jack as he flew down to the pile and hastily started to dig at the snow. His staff laid discarded in the snow as he continued to dig until he met with the face of the older man. His face was contorted in pain and he was shaking. "Hey! Hey! Old man, you have to get up! You have too!" Jack panicked.

The man didn't even show a sign he had heard him. This only made Jack panic more. "Come on! I found you a cabin! You have to get up first…" he voice dropped out as he started to give up hope. He grabbed his staff and sat down next to the man as he closed himself off. _It's happening again_, the little voice in the back of his head whispered sorrowfully. It was. This man wasn't the first and would most likely not be the last.

Jack looked up at the man with teary eyes. "Please?" he begged. He didn't want to see another one die. He reached a hand out to the man's shoulder and hardened himself for when his hand would phase through the man, but when he was met with the solid shoulder of the man, he cried out and quickly backed away. His mind was racing. He touched him. HE touched him. HE. TOUCHED. HIM. That seemed to be all it took before Jack was pulling up the man with all his strength. He had his staff in one hand and the other around the man's waist as he supported the man with his shoulders. "We are getting you to that cabin!" Jack said. His confidence in getting the man to safety had filled him with a fire of sorts. "Wind!" He called out. The wind could only help so much as it helped him take the unconscious man with them to the cabin.

Jack was breathing heavily when they finally got to the cabin and Jack could put the man on the couch. There was no one inside besides them. The cabin looked pretty unused. With the door shut, he searched through the cabin for things to warm up the man and was glad he found blankets. He took all of them and wrapped them around the man until they were gone and the man looked like, well he wasn't sure what he looked like but he looked to be warming up, even if he was still shivering. He looked around the room for anything that would be of help until his eyes fell on the fireplace. Fire wasn't exactly his element, but…

He made his way in front of the hearth and grabbed smaller pieces of wood and placed them like he's watched many of the other humans do in the woods. He found a small pack of matches and hesitantly lit one, hissing at the sudden heat, but bared through it as he moved it to the kindling. He had to do this several times before he could start up a flame. Once the flames became stronger, he placed logs on the fire before moving back. He watched the flames silently before turning back to the man on the couch.

He walked over slowly. The man was still asleep. His face was flush and his breathing was harsh, but he was a live. Pride filled Jack. He saved someone. He sat down at the coffee table in front of the couch and watched the man silently with a small smile on his face. He wondered if the man would be able to see his when he woke up. He was able to-! He was able to touch the man! Jack shot back up and stared at the sleeping man with new wonder. Hesitantly, he reached and touched the man's cheek with the tips of his fingers. It was warm, but unlike the flames of the fire, it didn't burn him. It was kind of…nice. Without much thought, Jack moved his hand to cup the man's cheek. He was surprised with them man moved into his touch. His hot breath moved against his cool skin. Jack could feel himself coloring in embarrassment and shooting frost onto the man. The man hissed and flinched away and Jack stumbled back in horror and tripped over the coffee table.

That was probably the reason he wasn't allowed to touch people. He always ended up hurting them. He'd probably end up freezing the man before the night was over. With that he grabbed his staff and got to his feet. He stared at the ground as he stumbled towards the door. Every step felt painful to him. His chest hurt and his eyes burned with a want to cry. He pulled open the door.

"Wait," a wheezed voice called out weakly from behind him.

Jack froze. Was he hearing right? He turned his head back and waited for any other sound. He was shocked to see the man moving to sit up, though it looked hard to do with all the blankets. "You shouldn't be getting up. You're still weak," Jack mumbled from the door.

"I said wait," he coughed out as he glared over with his golden eyes. Jack wasn't sure if the man was glaring at him or not, but it felt like it.

Jack sighed. "Why should I even bother? He can't even see me."

There was a low growl. "I may be weak, child, but I can see just fine. Now, shut the damn door and get over here!" he barked out. His glare turned more heated and Jack was no sure the man was glaring at him.

Jack let out an unmanly squeak and slammed the door shut before running over to the man's side. He stood there awkwardly. "So…um…"

"Shut up," the man grumbled as he swayed.

"You should lay back down," Jack said weakly.

"I thought I said shut up," the man hissed, but laid back down anyways.

Jack weakly smirked at the man.

The man looked over at him. His eyes clearly showed how tired he was. "Thank you."

Jack stared at the man wide eyed as he flushed in embarrassment. "No problem," he whispered.

The man smirked and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep, but I expect you to be here when I wake up, got it?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, got it."


	24. Chapter 24

Prompt: December 24:Going to North's Christmas Party  
Ah, every year North throws a huge Christmas party, and every year it's the same thing with Pitch being a "Scrooge" and having to be dragged to the party by Jack. One of these years; however, Pitch may come around.

(Warning, this is really not like the prompt, but sort of…)

North frowned as he watched Jack. The boy hadn't once joined in the festivities. It was his annual after Christmas, Christmas Party. It was a time of joy and merriment. Not moping on the couch. The large man walked over and sat next to Jack, making the seats sink. "Jack," he said, gaining Jack's attention, if barely. "What is wrong?"

Jack sighed and turned his body to where North was sure the boy was making a point that he didn't want to talk.

"You can tell me," North pressed. He tried to keep up a cheerful smile, but it was hard when Jack was like this. He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and the boy slowly turned to him with saddened eyes.

"You won't like what I have to say…" he whispered.

"Jack, you don't have to worry about that," North replied, his cheerful mood coming back now that Jack seemed to be opening up. "Just tell me what problem is, and I'll help in anyways I can."

Jack looked at him silently. He looked to be in deep thought as he laid there. "I-I…" He took a shaky breath as he sat up. "North…I invited Pitch to the Christmas party and he isn't here…" he choked out. The boy looked like he was about to cry.

North looked at Jack, shocked. "You invited Pitch?"

Jack nodded. He looked away, ashamed.

"And he isn't here?" North felt a rumble of anger in his chest.

It was Jack's turn to look at North in shock.

"How dare he refuse to come to my Christmas party when he has invite!" North was clearly angry now. He raised himself from the couch and stomped away from Jack as he ordered the yetis to bring him his coat and among other things.

Jack ran after him. "North, what are you doing?" he asked worried.

North looked down at him and patted his head before pulling on his coat. "I am fixing problem. Worry not."

Jack just stared in worry as he watched North gather his things before throwing the snow globe.

"Be back before blinking!" North called out just as Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy came over. He waved his sword at them before jumping into the portal.

"What the hell just happened?" Bunny yelled.

Jack shrugged helplessly as he stared at where North used to be. "I…I don't know."

X

"Unhand me! What are you doing you Cossack? Watch where you are putting those meaty hands!"

X

It wasn't even five minutes before North's snow globe portal opened up again and he came through with a moving sack on his back.

"North!" Jack and the others, excluding Sandy, called out. They all rushed to his side as the man moved the sack off his shoulder and dropped it to the ground with a noticeable thump, followed by a groan.

"North, what's in the back?" Tooth asked warily.

North smiled. "It is present to Jack!"

Jack looked at the man and to the bag and back again. "And what's in it."

"Ah! It wouldn't be surprise if I told. You must open!" North exclaimed.

Jack hesitantly reached out and started pulling at the draw strings. Slowly, but surely, Jack opened the sack. As the cloth fell away, there sat an extremely angry gray man. "Pitch?" Jack squeaked.

North smiled brightly, unaware or uncaring about the shock of the others. "Yes! He is now here. No moping!"

Jack's shock slowly started to fade away as he smirked. "This is a good look for you," he said to Pitch. The man glared in return and mumbled something against the cloth gagging him. It was probably better he wasn't understood. From the look he was getting, Jack was sure it wasn't nice.

"What the…" Bunny was flabbergasted. He wasn't the only one.

Jack smiled and hugged North. "Thanks North. This means a lot!"

North hugged him back with a chuckle. "I am glad to see you out of you 'funk'."

Jack laughed and walked back over to Pitch. "This is best gift I've ever received." He started to put the sack back over Pitch, much to the man's displeasure.

"What are you doing?" Tooth asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Jack looked up at her confused before smiling. "I'm going to go play with my gift!" he said as he lifted the bag with the help of the wind. "See you guys later!" He then fell out of the room with a struggling boogeyman.

The others, besides North who still seemed greatly pleased with himself, stare in shocked silence before Tooth spoke up. "North…you just…you just gave Pitch to Jack. PITCH BLACK to Jack. Our Jack a-and," she couldn't finish as her face stared to flush.

North looked at her confused before realization dawns on him. "Jack! JACK!" he yelled as he ran the way Jack just left.


	25. Chapter 25

Prompt: Christmas

Pitch stared, from the rooftop on the next house over, into a young man's room. The boy was sleeping soundly with his younger sister curled up to his side, searching for warmth. He has had his eyes on this boy for much longer than he's ever done for a human. Months he had spent watching the boy. There have been countless times he wanted to help the child, but there wasn't much he could do when he went unseen by the boy. It wasn't until last night he sent word to a man that may be able to help the boy.

Behind him loud thumping of boots and a distinct sound out bell came. "North," Pitch acknowledged without turning around.

A chuckle came from the man. "Pitch! What is it you need? Make it quick, I am on busy schedule," North said with his overly jolly mood.

Pitch nodded and turned to him. "Of course. I was wondering if you can do a favor for me," he said calmly as he looked at the man.

North stroked his beard. "Tell me what it is and I what I can do."

"There is a boy," he started, peaking North's interest.

"You are taking interest in children?" North asked with wonder and even hope burning in his eyes. The man obviously spent too much time with that rabbit.

"Focus North," Pitch warned. "That child," he said as he pointed at the boy through the window. "I wish for him to get something from you." He doubted the boy would get a gift this Christmas otherwise. He spent all his money on the care of his sister.

North looked taken aback before sighing. "I cannot."

"Why not?" Pitch pressed. "It shouldn't be hard for you. He doesn't need much."

North shook his head. "I cannot. He doesn't believe."

Pitch bit back a growl. "Then could you at least help the boy in some way. Make his life easier!" he continued.

North looked away and that was all the answer Pitch needed.

"…No? And why can't you help him?" Pitch hissed at the bearded man. "That is what you do, isn't it?"

North looked at Pitch, torn. His mouth moved to speak, but all he ended up doing was sighing and looking away from the dark man. "He doesn't believe," he whispered weakly.

Rage filled Pitch, but he barely showed it with the slight twisting of his shadows. "And that is an excuse to you?" he whispered darkly. "There is a child in need of some sort of love or attention and you _won't _help him because he doesn't BELIEVE?" This is one of the many reasons he hated the Guardians.

North knew the rules. This was one of the many he didn't like, but there was nothing he could do. "I am sorry… There is nothing I can do."

"Then why are you still here?" Pitch growled out. His shadows were now moving around him menacingly.

North actually flinched at the boogeyman's words. Lucky enough for him, he had left wordlessly after that.

Pitch, still seething in rage, looked at the boy who had captivated his attention. There wasn't much he could do, but he could at least make sure the boy woke up to a gift.

X

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack groaned as he heard his sister call him from the living room. He should have known he wouldn't be able to sleep in on Christmas, but he hoped that he could have.

"Come on, Jack! You got something too!"

This caused Jack to sit up so quickly, that the world around him started to spin. "What?" he mumbled. He was sure Mary didn't get him anything. She was asleep before him last night. And he was certain that he didn't buy himself anything either. He scurried to his feet and made a mad dash to the living room. There was Mary, already playing with her new toys, and in the corner there was a tall, thin object with a hook on the end. It was wrapped in a light blue paper with a black bow on it.

He hadn't realized that he was walking toward it until he was reaching out to grasp it. With a moment's hesitation, he finally grasped it. It was cool to the touch and light weight. He didn't dare open it until he could find a tag. When he found one, it was hanging off the ribbon. It was a black tag with his name written neatly in silver ink. There was no other name on it. He knew he should feel afraid. Someone had broken into his house, while he and his sister were sleeping, but he could force himself to care as he start to pull away the wrapping paper.

"What is it? What is it?" Mary chanted as she moved excitedly beside him.

Once the paper was gone, Jack was able to get a good at the thing. "A…shepherds crook?"

"That's weird," Mary commented before going back to her toys.

Jack couldn't agree more, but something felt so right with having the crook in his hands. The wood felt smooth and welcoming. It…it actually made him feel great. The best he felt in ages. He didn't exactly know why, but he liked it. He just wished he could thank who ever gave it to him. "Thank you," he mumbled, knowing it did him little good but to make him look crazy, but it felt good to say it aloud. With a smile he sat down on the ragged couch and watched his sister play, unaware of the eyes watching them.

Wow. This is the last one. It has been completed. If you want to see more that isn't on here, you can look through my page thingy thechronicliar on tumblr or go to or Archive of Our Own and look for the same name and it will be there. I will post things on both and on here. All up to you.

If you have a prompt you think I may be able to write or you just want to see what I can make out of your prompt, send it to me and I'll see what I can do.

Thank you all for reading, it means a lot.


End file.
